The invention relates to a motor vehicle steering gear according to the respective generic part of claims 1 and 11. In that context, the guide which is mentioned therein which runs parallel to a front face formed by the pinion teeth also comprises the guide in a radial direction of the pinion teeth, if this is located in an initial rotary position corresponding to the rotary position of the steering wheel for straight-line driving.
The invention furthermore relates to a drive pinion that is suitable for the steering gear pursuant to the generic part of claim 7 or of claim 9 as well as a stroke housing or a guide piston for holding and linear guidance of at least one pivot bearing of an eccentrically disposed drive projection of a gear rack drive pinion pursuant to the generic part of claim 17.
Steering gears of the type mentioned at the outset are known from the patent specification DE 707 505 “Rack-and-pinion steering for motor vehicles.” The drive pinion that meshes with the gear rack is placed into rotation by means of a drive journal that is screwed onto the front face in an eccentric position. The eccentric drive journal is pivoted in a bearing bush that is seated in a slide block. Said slide block is guided linear or translatory for executing the compensation movement caused by the eccentric mounting of the drive journal. With this known design, however, it has not been sufficiently ensured that a solid engagement remains between the drive pinion and the gear rack, particularly also in the event of any external bumps, such as when the vehicle to be steered is parked.
The object of the invention is to increase the reliability of the engagement between the gear rack and the pinion teeth for a steering gear with an eccentrically driven drive pinion. In order to solve the problem, reference is made to the motor vehicle steering gear cited in claim 1. Advantageous, optional developments of this invention result from the dependent claims.